


Scars (PaperHat Oneshot)

by Twilight_Petrichor



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad English, Blood, Depression, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Petrichor/pseuds/Twilight_Petrichor
Summary: Depression. That word describes the condition of Dr. Flug at that time. He did something with a sharp object but instead he was caught by someone who made him depressed, Black Hat."You, to my office right now!"





	Scars (PaperHat Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contain blood, or any word that describes physical violence due to depression. Oh, also PaperHat slight. Get ready :) 
> 
> I did not take advantage of this oneshot. All the Villainous figures involved in this story are not mine. 
> 
> And Pardon my bad English: ">

The man in the doctor's uniform again kissed the hardness of the red carpeted ceramics. His breath was hunting, the doctor's coat began to tear here and there. The rubber-coated hand was clenched tightly, wanting to repay the treatment of his master who was impressed as a _torment_.

"Get out of my room!" The hoarse voice shouted away. His right hand roughly pointed to the exit. "I've heard that reason again, your head is at stake."

"Y-yes sir."

Dr. Kenning Flugslys, a member of the Black Hat Organization. A typical scientist with a paper bag on his head. Many speculate that the paper bag is used to cover his face which may be _defective_ due to an airplane tragedy. Or maybe because of another reason.

One of... No, the only one that is the Black Hat anger is not easy for him. A little mistake, one pain in the neck will definitely direct him. Maybe it's because his personality that stares at Black Hat as if seeing a grim makes a hat-like demon that makes it a _toy_.

Another hard day. Flug feels pain almost every inch of his body, especially the neck. Usually he is patient with all the tests of his risky work.

But as many people say. Everyone has its limits.

Depression, that's what he feels. The one he wants is to get out of this prison, out of all this inner torment. It had occurred to him to run away, run away from this mansion. But what is power, the heart is always wrong with deeds. After all, a strong mansion security system makes it difficult to move to do things that don't matter.

Flug closed the door of his room, all silver with a model resembling an airplane—that's the way it is. He sat at the door, pressed the floor by hugging a pair of legs tightly. He wanted to cry, but what kind of 21-year-old man was still crying because of such a _small_ thing?

There is no soft snoring that soothes the heart in the room. 5.0.5 must be outside. Maybe cleaning or playing with Demencia. It's good if the little bear isn't there so the cry from his _father_ isn't heard by the sensitive bear.

The pain made him walk around staggering, like being affected by alcoholic beverages, or something like that. He sat at the table with a blueprint that began to tangle. This time he could not contain his tears. A few drops came out from behind the paper bag, soaking the paper with the project design he was working on. Frustration, depression, anger and sadness mixed together, making his heart break into pieces.

_He hates you, very much! You must know that!_

Flug sighed, wiping his tears with his sleeves. He saw a pencil case on the corner of the table. There are a number of different brands of pens and pencils placed in it, also a closed cutter.

Looking at the cutter, a center emerges from his mind which branches off. Something about cutting, blood dripping down like rain, and tremendous pain, enough to erase the other pain that had been bothering him. His gaze was blank, as was his mind, but something inside him ordered to take the sharp object. His right hand was reached, pulling from where the pencil was shaped like a glass, so that the contents scattered like water spilling from his glass. Falling from the table one by one, causing a distinctive noise. No problem, all he needed was the cutter and the sharp edges.

_Just one slice, what's the harm?_

Where has the scientist's consciousness gone? His glasses gleamed—seemed a little spooky—when his left hand pulled the soft yellow glove off of his right hand.

A ringing sound that appears suddenly? He doesn't even care about it! Flug slowly rolled up the sleeve of the white coat to the elbow, avoiding the color he didn't want in the white coat. With his other hand, he took out his knife—shiny at the tip was exposed to light—then hesitantly —sure in the end—made a small incision on his wrist.

Pain, of course that's what he feels. Flug bit his lip, holding back his scream. The tail of his eye had shown a small dot, but he still insisted not to drop it, no matter how bad the wound he felt.

He widened the incision, and like a water balloon that erupted, a few drops of blood spurted, stained the glasses and most of the mask of the paper bag. Flug felt hovering, the pain made him a little dizzy. But if the tightness in his chest evaporated like water in the heat of the sun.

Manic laughter filled the room. Fresh blood flowed through his arms and fell to the floor slowly. The noise like the notification was still ignored, muted by the sound of spooky laughter, more like a Black Hat laughing.

His gaze began to glow, but his floating mind seemed to be drawn back when he heard the door being smashed violently.

"Dr. Flug! Are you deaf or what?! I've called you to come to..." At the door stood Black Hat, with a face that suddenly turned surprised and slightly surprised.

"J-Jefe..."

_Shit!_

Flug looked at the horror of his boss who was standing at the door with his mouth slightly open. No! Black Hat can't see it this way, with his right arm full of blood and gaping wounds on his wrist. God damn it! He always forgot to lock the door.

"You, to my office right now!"

***

Even though it is famous for its cruel attitude towards anyone, including humans or its own subordinates, it does not mean there is no soft side to the actual figure of that type. The proof is he volunteered to bandage the arm on the employee's arm that he often made the months.

Dr. Flug did not dare to look directly at his interlocutor. After what happened just now, of course shyness disturbed his heart. He didn't even have an idea about what Black Hat was thinking seeing his scientist trying to __kill himself__ in front of him _._ To be sure, he must be very angry.

Black Hat has finished with the bandage. He looked at his scientist who only looked down with a sad face. Do not know what is actually hidden behind the paper bag. "I've warned that time so I never ran away from me, explain why you did this, Dr. Flug?"

He still looked down, afraid to make eye contact. Only an unclear murmur came out of his mouth.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

With hesitation and timidity, Flug looked up, staring directly at the face of Black Hat who happened to be wry, showing off his sharp teeth. He tried to launch his words, but like a new baby will talk, he stammered, nervous.

"S-Sir ... I... I-I..." Flug shook his head, turned to the other direction. His hands suddenly trembled because he didn't know what to answer. He could not say that he was depressed due to the treatment of Black Hat that was too rude. This can be worse.

"Ha?!"

Only an unclear murmur came out of his mouth. The top of the paper bag looked wet with cold sweat. He wanted to run, go to his room and never come out for weeks.

The axis of his patience has burned out. Ruggedly, the Black Hat pulls on the collar of Dr. Flug while shouting. "Why are you?! Just answer it! Why are you doing this?!"

The scientist felt his entire body float to see his boss glaring at him. He really wants to say something. But I don't know why only the broken word "k" came out of his small mouth.

"Reply me!"

"This is all your fault! With all your treats at me, I'm depressed because of you! You should know that!" Flug closes his mouth with both hands. Crap! He did not expect the rough sentences to come out of his mouth, and also directed the head of Black Hat. He really will die now.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..."

"Depression?" Black Hat asks with his eyebrows tied together. He did not expect that the person he had been playing with turned out to have depression, and that was all because of it. "Why don't you say?"

Flug did not answer. Confused what to answer. There's no way he could say that he was depressed at Black Hat, it was tantamount to looking for trouble with a bunch of wild dogs.

Understanding the body gestures that looked unpleasant, Black Hat undoed the question. He then gently grasped the gauze-wrapped hand that had seen the reddish spots, then smiled thinly.

"Okay. You just rest today, don't work. It's an order you can't refuse." Black Hat turns to the other direction. "I'm kind enough this time."

A small smile emanated from the scientist, seen from a small fold in the paper bag. "Thank you, _Jefecito_."

Very sweet. What is this feeling? Hearing Flug call out to him so it gave rise to a strange feeling in his stomach, like a butterfly playing around his stomach. The scientist in front of him suddenly became sweeter than usual.

Black Hat pushes Flug towards his desk. With his right hand he pulled the gauze hand to his back, while the other hand lifted one leg.

"Sir..."

Black Hat grinned. His face approached Flug's head—who had already given a cold sweat. "Call my name."

Quickly and without giving a code, he bit his neck, making a scream of pain come out from the scientist's mouth.

Flug did not expect that Black Hat would do that. The pain in his right hand just isn't gone, coupled with his neck.

I-it hurts, Sir! "He tried to move, but Black Hat pulled him closer with a little rough.

"I'm not done yet."

Drops of blood flowed out of the bite marks. Soiling a blue shirt and white coat. Flug felt the nerves in his body stop working when the Black Hat's tongue licked the blood on his neck. Don't know why but her cheeks suddenly felt hot, and her body suddenly felt goose bumps.

"Your blood is sweet, just like you, Dr. Flug Slys." Black Hat whispered in his ear. He then lowered the white coat and laid Flug on his desk.

The scientist doesn't even have an idea of what will happen. He shivered, resigned to what his boss was doing.

"Sir, please, let me go."

"Not until our _business_ is finished ..."

***

Very long forty-five minutes in his Black Hat office.

Flug felt tired all over, also sick. Especially on the neck and bottom. He didn't even expect Black Hat to do _that_ to him.

All will never be the same again, starting now.

He grimaced as he walked weakly towards the laboratory, when he heard a distinctive hissing sound from behind him. Ah, no! He doesn't want to meet anyone at this time.

"Hoi! Where have you been ?!" The woman's voice shouted behind her, like talking to a playmate. Flug turns then glares at his interlocutor. Demencia, an 19-year-old girl who has the ability to walk on the wall, like a lizard—and that is also her nickname.

The red haired girl frowned, seeing something strange about her partner's appearance. "Eh, why is your suit and shirt bleeding? What bite in the neck?"

Flug stiffens. _Damn, she saw it!_

Demencia gasped in surprise. "Are you and Black Hat ..."

"No! Don't think about that, okay!" He turned, leaving the lizard hat girl with a surprised face mixed with a little angry and disappointed. "Leave me alone, all day long!"

One he knew, today was really hard, but at least the feeling of depression in his day disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> (holding a sword) I'm not sorry, I mean sorry for treating this sinnamon scientist badly! I don't mean anything, I swear!
> 
> Fyi, I laughed at myself when I turned this into English (This is originally Indonesian, btw)
> 
> Ah, but the point is thank you for visiting. Sorry for making your eyes hurt because of bad English
> 
> Darn you Google translate :v
> 
> Okay. Until this time, our meeting. Thanks again for leaving a star, comment and eyes in this fanfic. You are really a kind reader :). I applaud you
> 
> Welp, see ya later :>


End file.
